


Give Daddy some sugar!

by TheBratsPrincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Chastity Device, Collars, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prompts Welcome, Shapeshifting, blowjob, dubcon, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBratsPrincess/pseuds/TheBratsPrincess
Summary: One shots of Loki enslaved by the Grandmaster who really REALLY only has one major kink when it comes to the pretty, fatherless boy from Asgard.Put your prompts, suggestions, ideas in the comments. I'll do my best.





	1. Chapter 1

“Now… will you say it, pretty boy, or do we have to think about possible consequences.” The Grandmaster smiled one of his gentler smiles and looked down at the dark haired man kneeling in front of him.  
“Ah, but wouldn't it spoil all the fun if I just blurted it out?,” teased Loki with a sweet smile desperate to keep at least a fraction of his dignity intact. For the nth time he wondered how it had come to this. And for the nth time he had to accept that this was the only choice he had.

He crashlanded on this planet and was sold into the ranks of the Grandmaster's slaves just a few days ago. In the beginning he had applauded his own cunning and sharp mind that had kept him out of the arena. Just like every other possible combatant Loki came face to face with the Grandmaster shortly after his arrival. It had been fairly easy to read the old man. A hedonist, a sadist, a dictator so used to his power that by now it bored him. It was this boredom that Loki used to talk himself out of the arena. It took him mere minutes to deduce that the only thing that excited the Grandmaster more than his bloody games was something new, something unique. And Loki with his magic was certainly unique on this planet. When he had shapeshifted into Valkyrie for the first time, the old man clapped happily like a child and immediately ordered his new favorite pass time to be spared from an untimely death in the arena.  
In the beginning it was just that. Shape shifting, a little illusion here and there but soon the Grandmaster asked for more. Soon Loki had to realize that he would have to come up with new entertainment, new tricks almost daily. And something else was worrisome: The Grandmaster knew too much.

“Ohh, come on now, Loki. It's just one word. We talked about this...” The old man pressed his palms together, let a smile play around the corners of his mouth and looked up at his new favorite who was standing in front of him.  
“Only because I never knew my father doesn't mean that I have issues.” The god hid his hands behind his back, a necessary precautions that would hopefully stop the Grandmaster from grabbing them.  
“And your adopted father kept you in the dark over it and did everything he could to make you feel like you didn't deserve his love. Awww… I'm so sorry. I just want to help.” Slowly the smile vanished from his face and Loki clenched his fingers behind his back a little tighter.  
“I appreciate it. Thank you very much. I will happily entertain with you with every trick that I have up my sleeve but I certainly prefer the title Grandmaster over...” He fell silent.  
“Come here.” The old man waved him closer and pointed to the floor in front of him. “Kneel.”  
“Beg your…?” But Loki swallowed his pride faster than he himself thought possible and did as he was told. He couldn't quite bring himself to lower his head so he stared right into his captor's eyes.  
“Oh look at that,” the old man remarked cheerfully. “So much fire in this one. And all of it mine.” A silly giggle escaped him. Still laughing he grabbed a fistful of Loki's hair and yanked the god's head back, exposing his throat. Loki's jaw clenched but still he forced his gaze into the Grandmaster's eyes.  
“Look, Loki...” His voice was calm but really… who was he trying to fool here? “Outside of this planet I'm pretty… old. I've seen a thing or two. Maybe three. And when I see a pretty boy who has tried all his life to make his father love him...” He lay a hand on his own chest. “Awww… this old heart is moved. And I want to help. I am certain I can be the father you deserve. I already do love your little tricks so much. Now… will you say it, sweet boy, or do we have to think about possible consequences.”  
“Ah, but wouldn't it spoil all the fun if I just blurted it out?,” teased Loki with a seductive smile desperate to keep at least a fraction of his dignity intact. Immediately the pull on his hair became stronger and he watched in terror while the Grandmaster fished a smaller version of the melting stick out of his pocket. “You don't need both of your eyes do you, dear?”  
“Okay. Okay. Okay. I yield!” The god lifted his hands in defeat, lowered his eyes and mumbled: “Daddy.”  
“Awww… so sweet! Say it louder so everyone can hear you.” The pull on Loki's hair loosened slightly but the small melting stick still danced dangerously close to the god's face.  
“Daddy…,” Loki pressed out, louder this time, blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment and humiliation.  
“That's my boy,” praised the Grandmaster. “Now give Daddy some sugar!” He brought his face closer to Loki's who was so overwhelmed with disgust by now that he had to swallow down the bile that began to collect in his mouth. Nevertheless he pressed a very quick kiss to the Grandmaster's cheek.

_I really, really do have to get off this planet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grandmaster is sick of magic tricks and puts Loki and his shapeshifting abilities to better use.

“Come to Daddy, my sweet baby boy!”   
Really? He had to do that in his private lounge in the arena with about 50 people around them? Loki forced a smile on his face and complied. He sat down a couple of feet away from the Grandmaster on the big couch.   
“What are you doing, Loki? Come here...” The older man pointed to the floor next to his feet and Loki rolled his eyes. He was so tired of these games. The god could deal with violence, with being forced brutally but that malicious subtly hidden behind a too sweet smile was sickening. Yet of course he complied. He didn't have any other choice for now. Loki was a man who played the long game. And oh the Grandmaster would pay so dearly for every single humiliation. The thoughts of sweet revenge alone allowed him to follow the order and kneel at his captor's feet.   
Only a moment later he felt those long fingers in his hair again, pressing his cheek against the other's thigh.   
“What's with the face, hm? Cheer up. Not many get to watch the games from such an elevated position.”   
Loki smiled up at him, jaws clenched, turning his smile almost into a grimace. He would boil this man alive. Slowly.   
“Awww… are the games too bloody for my baby boy?” The Grandmaster's eyes widened with mock sympathy. He opened his legs and allowed the long robe he was wearing to cover the space between them. “Well, then I think I won't make you watch them. I'm not mean, am I?” He pulled the god along on his hair forcing Loki to follow on his knees. Probably boiling the bastard was too nice. He would skin him alive first.   
“Look, baby boy, there is enough room between my legs. Get under my robe. You'll be safe there.”   
Loki stared up at him, certainly the man had lost his mind. He couldn't seriously think that…   
“And while you're there, put that mouth to good use and suck me off.”   
“What now?” Loki's mouth curled in disbelief. If that old fart seriously thought that… He shook with disgust when he heard the by now so familiar metallic click of the small melting stick being pulled out of his captor's pocket and activated. “Ah… okay okay. Whatever you say!”   
The Grandmaster finally let go of his hair and opened his legs a little wider. 

Skin him! Boil him! Cut little pieces out of him, delighting in his screams of agony. Yes, that was a fantastic plan and Loki fully intended to stick to it. But not right now. Right now he had to obey. He slipped under the other's robe, still kneeling. Luckily the older man could not see his face anymore. He wouldn't be happy with the utter disgust on it. When Loki didn't immediately set his mind (and mouth) to the task, the Grandmaster dug his heel into the god's calf causing him to grunt in surprise and irritation.   
Loki opened his captor's pants and reached inside, only semi-surprised that an already half hard cock awaited him. Sure he had been with men before but it had always been voluntarily. He knew he had to make a decision. Yes, Loki would make this good. So good that the Grandmaster would keep asking for it. Because, well, if he loved being sucked off by Loki then maybe he wouldn't bother him with even more outrageous demands. Because yes, the god would rather die than allow himself to be turned into… ugh no, he didn't even want to think about it. So he decided to give his best. 

But still it took some convincing. Loki lazily stroke the half hard organ a couple of times but was soon reminded by another punch that this was not what his captor wanted. Well, Loki was a shapeshifter so he would make good use of that. Again swallowing down his disgust he wrapped his lips tightly around the growing cock and began to move his head. Here, under the robe he couldn't see what was going on down there in the arena. He could only hear the cheers of the crowds, could tell but the sudden swelling of the organ in his mouth that maybe another slave had just died. He wanted to get this over with. As soon as possible. Thor loved snakes so Loki knew how to turn into one… or turn a part of himself into one. He elongated his tongue to resemble that of a reptile and wrapped it around the Grandmaster's cock. Soon he was sucking him off faster, his tongue massaging at a different rhythm than his lips. Under all the disgust he felt, he smirked almost proudly when he realized that the old man stiffened and trembled within seconds. Loki braced himself on the Grandmaster's legs and doubled his effort, allowing the cock to slide deep into him, humming softly, working his throat around it, tightening his impossibly long tongue.   
Another yank on his hair almost made him stop but he was pushed forwards, the cock further down his throat. He had never enjoyed it less. The old man came with a grunt barely two minutes after Loki started working his magic. The god almost choked at the thick, creamy seed in his mouth. He swallowed just to get away from it as fast as possible. 

“My, my...” The Grandmaster lifted his robe and allowed Loki to crawl away from him. He even went so far as to allow him to sit down on the couch. Only when the god asked for something to drink he was denied. “You don't want to spoil the taste, right, sweet boy?”   
Loki could only smile.   
“Loved that tongue of yours. Very flexible. I will keep that in mind. I wonder what it can do to my little hole...” The old man winked and Loki shook violently with another wave of disgust. 

I really do have to get off this planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Grandmaster has a present for his boy... a special present.

“I am ABSOLUTELY not wearing that!”   
The god of mischief shook his head so violently that his hair fell into his face repeatedly, making him look like a bratty (and scared) little boy.  
“Oh come on...” The Grandmaster waved the steel collar in front of his boy's face. “It's so pretty. Just like you.” He beamed brightly and smiled.   
It was pretty. Silver with streaks of fluorescent blue curling along the metal. Of course it was the Grandmaster's favourite shade of blue. 

Loki had been summoned to his captor's private quarters and was currently trapped with his back against an unfortunately locked door. With one hand he fumbled on the lock behind him, desperately trying to get it open while he tried to keep the Grandmaster at arm's length with the other.   
“Oh come on now. You do that every time.” The older man sighed in mock disappointment. “'No, I'm not saying that.' 'No, I'm not doing that.' and then you know what happens? I wave my melting stick a bit and you obey so easily and sweetly. It's not going to be any different this time. So why the drama, hm? You know it gives me a headache.”   
The god shook his head again.   
“Kill me then. But I'm not doing this. You cannot...”   
“Oh, tz, tz tz...” The Grandmaster tapped Loki's lips to shut him up. “Kill you? Where's the fun in that? I have so much planned for you. And me. For us. But alright, alright. Here, let me show you a little video I've made. You'll love it.” He grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him over to a broad couch in front of a huge screen. With a clap of his hands he activated it. What Loki saw shocked him so thoroughly that he stumbled backwards and sat down, blood rushing to his face, hands shaking with disgust. 

He saw himself. Himself and the Grandmaster on the very couch he was sitting on right now. The Loki on the screen who was completely naked, straddled the Grandmaster who also was in a state of advanced nakedness. But that wasn't the worst. The absolute worst was that Loki had to watch himself bouncing up and down his captor's cock, writhing like a wanton whore.   
“That… that… that is not me. That is NOT real,” he stuttered and stared to the ground.   
“No. No, it's not. But, uh, it's pretty convincing, don't you think? I'm sure if I broadcast it, let's say, between fights in the arena, people would absolutely love it. Oh wait, there is sound.”   
He clapped again and Loki gritted his teeth when he heard his on screen self: “Oh yes. Yes, please, Daddy. Fuck my little hole harder. I need you to fill me. Please, please.” It made him want to throw up. 

“Give me the bloody collar,” he groaned, eyes still fixed on the floor.   
“Nah… I'd rather put that on you myself. Come here. Kneel in front of me, face to the screen.”   
The god trembled with hatred and thoughts of gruesome revenge once more took over his mind. But of course he complied. He would not have the whole planet see this movie. He knelt down with his back to the sitting Grandmaster, still avoiding to look at the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the collar in his captor's hand changing form. It flowed almost like a liquid and then, all by itself, slithered along the Grandmaster's hand to Loki's arm and higher until it formed a circle around his neck and locked in place. Immediately he gave it a good tug. Loki coughed when in an instant the collar became tighter and cut his air supply off for a moment. 

“Aww, look how pretty you are...” The images on the screen changed and Loki saw himself in what was now a giant mirror. He did look terrified and angry. The god lifted his head slightly when he felt the Grandmaster's hand stroking along his neck, caressing skin and metal alike. There was something in that image that was… beautiful. And that, THAT certainly scared Loki the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Grandmaster has a new present for Loki to enforce a level of control that even the god is not familiar with.

“Have you completely lost your mind?”

Loki realized that he had been very, very stupid. How could he have ever thought that calling his captor Daddy, sucking him off every now and then and wearing that damned (although very beautiful) collar would satisfy him? How could he have been so naive as to believe that a being as powerful and eternal as the Grandmaster would be out of ideas so very soon? Well, he wasn't and the god of mischief stumbled back against the wall covering his nakedness with bare hands as well as he could.

“En contraire, my baby boy,” hummed the Grandmaster and waved the device in front of his favorite's eyes with a happy little sigh. “It will look, uh, beautiful on you. Just beautiful. And you know how much I like beautiful things.”  
“I… I already agreed to the collar but...”

“You didn't agree, dearest. I bribed you into wearing it. Every little, uh, thing I get from you, every affection. I always need to force it out of you. That's boring and...” He placed his hand on his chest. “… and it hurts my heart. All I want it my baby boy to be mine.”

“Please.” Yes, Loki was reduced to begging right now. “You can't...”   
But again, who was he kidding? The god had been surprised by his captor while taking a bath. It was so good to get the filth of this planet off of him… and the memory of every touch of hands and lips from the old man. The Grandmaster had surprised him right there, in the huge bathtub. Of course he had, even although Loki had checked twice and thrice that the doors were locked and there was no other entry to this room. Before his captor could undress and climb into the tub with him, the god had decided to escape it himself and now stood pressed against a locked door, his hands covering his cock and balls protectively. That damned collar took a good bit of his powers away.

“Ah, look how pretty my collar is on you.” It was, yes. Loki still wore it. Mainly because he couldn't get rid of it. Even when he shapeshifted it simply changed size and form with him. “This new present will complete your look… Look, same color. Same pretty pattern.”

Loki eyed the metal chastity device with absolute horror and kept shaking his head in disgust.

“Alright,” sighed the old man. “But don't, uh, complain. I did ask nicely...”

Shackles suddenly closed around the god's wrists, shackles attached to chains coming out of the wall. The chains pulled him further against the cold surface and successfully forced his hands over his head, away from his cock.

“What the…. Come on! You're cheating!”

“Now… that's better,” smiled the Grandmaster and came closer. Once he was right in front of Loki he tousled the god's hair briefly and then knelt down. Carefully he lifted the god's cock, barely touching it and worked it into the [chastity device](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-9A-7B-rBVaJFleD4GAez1jAADegfmB2ag924.jpg/stainless-steel-super-small-male-chastity.jpg). It was tiny and didn't offer much more room than a baseball. His cock was soon surrounded by a metal cage that was secured with a ring around the base of the organ.

“Please! Please, Grandmaster!”

“See… already got you begging,” the old man laughed cheerfully. He screwed the ring and the sheath together and Loki groaned. The device did not cut into his flesh at all. As a matter of fact, it was surprisingly comfortable to wear.

“I'll release you now. Get dressed and join me for the games. And do not even attempt to mess with your shiny new cage if, uh, you want to keep… you know...” He looked down and smirked.

Then, standing up, he left the room and the shackles released Loki.

Deeply embarrassed he dressed, making sure that his neck was fully covered so no one could see the collar around it. When he joined the Grandmaster on the big sofa in his private lounge, he kept his legs apart awkwardly simply because every time his thighs brushed against the cage, blood rushed into his cheeks and gave his humiliation away.

“There you are. Sit, sit… enjoy the show. And let me know, uh, how much you like it.”

Loki loved these bloody games. He loved to watch men fighting for their lives and dying. It was stimulating. Arousing.   
Oh.   
No!

It didn't take much longer than the first couple of fights until the god started squirming uncomfortably. He clenched his hands to fists and opened his legs even a tad wider when his growing erection, stimulated by bloodshed and death, began to push more and more painfully against the cage. Soon he was panting and groaning in both pain and desperate arousal, sweat formed on his forehead and with a sudden shock he realized that he didn't know what to do. He would love to touch himself, find release but he couldn't. His arousal was spurred on even more by the pain, a fact that embarrassed him deeply.

“Are you ok, sweet boy?”

Loki nodded in the Grandmaster's direction, teeth clenched.

“Don't lie. I don't like it when people lie to me. It's so, uh, rude.” He smirked and licked over his lips. “Now do you understand why I just had to put that little cage on you?”

Loki let out a sound that was dangerously close to a whimper when he realized that like this, he would be unable to orgasm. His erection would simply last until it went away by itself. And that could take a while.

“You're so pretty. All sweaty and in pain. Such a sweet boy you are. I'll take it off and let you come when you finally agree to ride me, okay?” The Grandmaster showed Loki the sweetest of smiles and then turned back to watch the games.

Loki's eyes widened in shock. He spent the next hour biting his own hand bloody until the pain from both the wound and the cage finally relieved him of his erection.


End file.
